


End Of The Line

by pip_girl_111



Series: Courteous [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip_girl_111/pseuds/pip_girl_111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Follow the Freedom Trail"</p><p>Grace finally gets round to investigating the mysterious note she found in her pocket and stumbles upon one of the Commonwealth's more mysterious factions: The Railroad. </p><p>But it's not their alternative ideals- or even roguishly charming Deacon- that piques her interest, but the agent who calls himself Drummer Boy. Grace is determined to get to know him better, Brotherhood allegiance be damned.<br/>------------------<br/>The smut's in chapter two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the speech during the initial meeting is taken almost straight from the game - so when you recognise it it's because I didn't write it.

\---------------------------------------------  
“At Journey’s End Follow Freedom’s Lantern.” Grace had seen the makeshift sign at Boston Common as she'd passed through with Danse. A week later she'd overheard a resident in Diamond City utter the words "follow the Freedom Trail," and a few days later, when she'd found the same words scrawled on a scrap of paper in her pocket, she decided she needed to investigate. 

"Mac, we need to get going!" she whined as MacCready slumped over his noodles. When he failed to budge she threw herself onto the stool next to him, ignoring Takahashi, and rested her chin on folded arms. "I don't know how you can eat them at eight in the morning." 

He mumbled something through a mouthful of food and she wrinkled her nose at him. 

"Please Mac, I now have less than forty hours leave left before I have to go back and who knows when I'll get chance to do this again!" He kept his eyes on his bowl. "Are you not curious at all about what it means? Someone managed to slip a note into my pocket! MY pocket, and I had no idea." She sat up straight and fiddled with her Pipboy. "Someone really wants me to find whatever's at the end of this 'Freedom Trail' thingy. You think it's a thing, or place? Or a person? I bet they've heard -" 

"Seriously Grace if we set out will you shut up?" 

She grinned at him, then mimed zipping her mouth closed before jumping from her stool, dragging MacCready with her. 

\------------------------------------------------  
They made it to the Commons in good time, Grace keeping her promise to stay quiet while MacCready trudged, still half asleep, through the surprisingly tranquil Commonwealth. After glancing round the deserted Commons he broke the silence first; 

"So, what now hotshot?" 

"Welcome, patriot, to Boston Common. The start of the Freedom Trail!" The clanking and metallic twang snapped their attention to the tour bot who was slowly making it's way towards them. 

"Oh my god! I remember this!" Grace spun excitedly back to MacCready. "I'm so stupid, it never clicked!" 

"You going to elaborate boss?" 

"I did this once as a little kid, _Follow the Freedom Trail_ , shit I should have known straight away, I never thought it would still be a thing! You follow the red brick path," she gestured to the floor pointing out the slim trail as it wove into the distance, "and you end up at a bunch of historical sights!" 

MacCready scoffed and looked at the buildings around them. "No offence, but how are we going to know what're the right buildings? You've said yourself that everything looks the same now." 

"They've got these markers in front of them." She scuffed her boot off the slab behind MacCready. "And look it's got something on it...a seven and an arrow pointing to the A." She jumped up and grabbed MacCready's arm, "Oh my god, I bet it's some kind of password! Write it down!" She fumbled in her bag and thrust a pencil and wad of paper into MacCready's chest, leaving him bewildered as she hurried off up the hill. 

He'd just managed to juggle his gun and jot a quick note when she called out that the next part of the code was _4 L_ and begun jogging along the trail. MacCready stuffed the notes into his pocket and ran to catch up with her, taking out a few ferals that caught her off guard by the graveyard. 

_2 A._

The walk to find _6 O_ was uneventful but after that it became more and more difficult to keep track of the path and out of the way of enemies, and by the time they reached Old North Church and noted down the final clue - _1 R_ \- they'd fought off numerous groups of supermutants, raiders and few lone ferals, lost the trail multiple times, and walked what felt like a marathon. 

"It must be in here," Grace sighed, eyeing up the church, her excitement thoroughly evaporated. She let out an exasperated huff and turned to MacCready. "I bet you 50 caps there's a shittonne of ferals in there." 

MacCready nodded and reloaded his rifle, "and I bet you that 50 caps back that there's not enough loot in there to make up for all this sh...all this."

"Mmhmm, I swear if this is all for nothing..." she trailed off as she slung her rifle into her hands and walked slowly through the doors of the church.

She'd been right. They were ambushed almost immediately by a herd of ferals. After dealing with them, they made their way cautiously down into the church basement, taking out the ferals along the way, until they reached a Freedom Trail marker on the wall. Attached to it was a thick red wire, connected to numerous power conduits. 

Grace spun the wheel lazily. "I guess this has something to do with all those letters and numbers we wrote down."

MacCready shot her look, " _we?_ I don't remember you fumbling around with paper coming out of your ears trying to write and keep us both alive?" he words were harsh but with no real malice behind them. He held the now crumbled wad of paper out to her.

"Stop complaining, I pay you don't I?" 

"No. You don't. I gave..." Grace stared wide eyed waiting for him to continue. "Nevermind. Just get on with this," he gestured to the papers that she'd snatched from him and slumped himself on the floor. 

"Right so, we've got two A, four L, one R, six O and seven A." She glanced at the marker on the wall. "No numbers, so we must only need the letters?" she mumbled to herself placing them in order. 

_R A - L - O A_

"Mac? We're missing some letters." He pulled his head away from the wall begrudgingly to look at her. "We need to go and find them, I haven't got a clue what this is meant to say."

"Are you fu...fricking kidding me? Grace, no. No way. Get your brain in gear and figure it out. The only way I'm moving from here is to go forwards or to back to Diamond City." 

She pouted at him and turned her attention back to the letters in front of her, writing down the letters from the decoder onto different pieces of paper and experimenting with them in the gaps. 

"Maybe it's not even a word..." she sighed after shuffling pieces of paper around a few times. Standing up she moved over the wall and began inputting the first two letters she knew. "R, A, what could come next? I? L. Rail? Oa. Rail... oh shit." She spun the dial quicker now, confident she knew what the code was. 

"What's the matter?" MacCready shot up to watch what she was doing. "R, A, I, L, R, O, A, D... oh shoot." He looked to Grace, clad in her orange Brotherhood jumpsuit, a grin spreading across her face. 

"Oops." She stuffed her holotags under her collar, zipped up the leather jacket she was wearing and rubbed some dirt onto her legs to try and mask the telltale orange of the Brotherhood. "Still obvious?" she asked, twirling round. 

"Mmmm, it's not too bad." 

"Good enough," she said punching the center button a final time and stepping back to watch the wall slide away. 

Blinding light shot through the darkness and Grace had to shield her eyes. 

"Stop right there." The voice pierced through the haze swimming in Grace's vision and she blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sudden mass of light that drenched the basement. "We went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting." It was a woman who was talking, tall and flanked by two other figures; another woman? Whoever it was they were holding a mini gun. Grace could sense MacCready itching on his rifle trigger so she placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent reassurement that he could back down. 

"You went to a lot of effort? You mean slipping a note into my pocket?" She kept her tone light, a small smirk creeping at the corner of her lips. They weren't being shot at so she assumed, although she still couldn't see, that they weren't taking her taunting the wrong way. 

"Before we go any further, answer my questions." 

Grace squinted at the figures in front of them, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, and managed to make two women and a man. Her attention lingered on him for a moment as she looked him up and down. 

"I'll answer your questions, but can you point that light away from me a little bit, I can't see shit." Despite her partial blindness, Grace could see the man smile as the woman, clearly the boss, gave him a nod and he moved to adjust the angle of the spotlight. With the light out of her eyes Grace could make out his features, a sharp profile with dark hair peeking from under his hat. MacCready jabbed her in the ribs and she pulled her attention reluctantly back to the woman who was talking, but not before catching the man give her a sly wink as he moved back into position. 

"First of all, who are you?" 

"You are joking? You just said that you went to a lot of effort to arrange a meeting and you're telling me you don't even know who I am? I find that difficult to believe." 

Silence. 

"Right, well how about you put down your weapons first and then I'll answer. You're making him all twitchy." Grace gestured to MacCready who still had his rifle drawn. 

"Until I determine whether you're a threat, our weapons aren't going anywhere. So, who told you how to contact us?" 

"You mean apart from the note in my pocket that said _"Follow the Freedom Trail"_? You've got a fucking sign in the Commons that sets you on a trail to here, and you literally write the password to your decoder along the way. It's not that hard to get to you." 

"Took you long enough to figure it all out." He'd mumbled it, but Grace heard. Her eyes flitted to the man and she smiled briefly before turning her attention back to the woman in front of her. She was met with a harsh stare until another man, clad in a white t-shirt joined them. 

"Deacon where have you been?" The woman in charged asked. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off, "I need intel, who's this?" 

"Wow. News flash boss, this lady is kind of a big deal out there." 

Grace smiled and bowed theatrically, earning a quiet snicker from the man in front of her and another jab in the ribs from MacCready. She swung round to him, ignoring the glowing praises Deacon was singing. 

"Poke me again, I fucking dare you," she hissed. The stared each other down in silence, exchanging little glances; 

_Boss I'm not sure about this._

_Don't be stupid I'm handling it._

_He knows a lot about you._

_A lot of people do._

_Be careful._

"And if that wasn't enough, she's the general of the Minutemen, rebuilding them from scratch out of Sanctuary." As he tapered off Grace turned back to them. 

"Yeah sounds about right. Also, sounds like I have a stalker." 

The woman ignored her, keeping her attention on Deacon. "So you're vouching for her?"

"Yes." 

Turning back to Grace the woman finally introduced herself, "I'm Desdemona leader of the Railroad, this," she pointed to the woman on her right, "is Glory and over here is Drummer Boy." He raised his hand in a lazy salute. "And you already know about Deacon." 

She continued on to explain what the Railroad were about, but Grace was distracted, flitting her attention to Drummer Boy who was now standing, hands behind his back, chest puffed out, eyeing Grace up and down. 

As Desdemona petered off, Glory, Deacon and Drummer Boy made their way further into the base. 

"Well I'll let you get to know everyone," Desdemona finally concluded before leaving Grace and MacCready stood alone. 

"I know that look." MacCready's harsh words cracked through the lingering atmosphere. 

"What look?" 

"Did you actually hear anything Desdemona said?" 

"Does it matter? I doubt they're going to want me around when they realize I'm a Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel. We'll look round, get a feel for everything then we're gone." MacCready narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing her. "I promise I won't do anything for them, we'll get to know what they're like – get a feel for the type of people they are - hang out in the safe and warm, and then tomorrow it's back to the Prydwen." 

MacCready paused his eyes still narrowed at her. "Grace, all I heard then was _'I'm going to have sex with Drummer Boy'_." 

Grace smiled and grabbed his shoulders. "You know me too well Mac," she chuckled, steering him down the same path everyone else had taken. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
She spent the next two hours on a tour of the headquarters meeting absolutely everyone the passed through the door, Mac occasionally grumbling about how it was pointless and they should just eat, rest and move on. After the third rant she'd stopped listening to him and kept him out of conversations. 

By the time they sat down for food it was gone three and Grace was ravenous. She and MacCready wolfed down their portions before slumping back in their chairs, stuffed. 

"You feeling a bit happier now you've had something to eat?" she chided, patting MacCready's stomach as he locked his hands behind his head. 

"Shut up." He turned to her in an attempt to guard their conversation from prying ears. "So we've spoken - in depth - to every person in here except one." 

"Yes." 

"The one person you really want to speak with." 

"Yes." 

"And we're not leaving till you've slept with him." 

"Correct." 

"So is ignoring him all part of your elaborate game?" 

"Yes." 

MacCready clenched his jaw, irritated by her monosyllabic responses and slumped back in his seat. Grace sighed and turned to him; sharing her plan was more tempting than winding his up. "Right so I've made a big show of speaking to everyone else, particularly that Deacon, who's like the only other attractive male here..." MacCready narrowed his eyes. "He's roughishly charming, what can I say? Anyway Drummer Boy's wandering around patiently waiting for me to ask him what special job he has, but I've ignored him and he's had to watch me talk to someone else every time - and I know he's been watching because I've been making sure he's watching - " 

"So?" 

"So? Then we've sat for dinner. Introductions are over and we've not spoken." 

"I know I'm not an expert, but purposely avoiding someone isn't how you get them to sleep with you Grace." 

"Yes, but now he's going to be thinking: _why didn't she talk to me? What's happened to make her ignore me?_ and eventually he's -" the sound of footsteps echoing towards them cut Grace's sentence short and they both turned to see who it was. "Speak of the devil," she whispered, a triumphant grin spreading across her face. 

MacCready scoffed and stood up, offering Drummer Boy his seat as he went, he took it and shuffled closer to Grace, purposely brushing their knees together as he tucked his chair in. 

He held out his hand and Grace took it: cool but soft. "The name's Drummer Boy." His voice was deep and gravely and Grace had to force herself to hold back an excited smile. 

"I'm -" 

"Grace. Deacon's filled me in. Didn't want a code name then?" He squeezed her hand briefly before gently dropping it. 

"I don't think a code name's appropriate when I've just walked through the door. So, what's your job around here?" 

"Well it's my envious job to keep track of all the dead drops and grab incoming agents and tell them where they're needed." Grace snickered. "What?" His tone betrayed that he already knew exactly what Grace was going to say. 

"Well you've got Desdemona who runs this place, Tom who's some crazy genius inventor, Glory who's possibly the most badass person I've ever met, Deacon the fucking spy, and then... you." 

"Yeah, I don't suppose you want to switch places?" 

She laughed "hey, I was kidding that's... " she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "that's quite an important job." 

MacCready snorted somewhere behind them, clearly more interested in their interaction than he wanted to let on. 

Drummer Boy smirked, "so I know a lot about you, but who's that guy?" He flicked his chin in MacCready's direction and Grace turned to look at him. 

"Oh that guy? Just some **mercenary trash I picked up,** " she said, loud enough for MacCready to hear. She smiled at him as he held back a curse, choosing instead to fake intent interest in some tatty books. Grace turned back to Drummer Boy, her hand still on his arm, "I'm joking, he's a friend, he watches my back."

As the conversation lulled she began drawing patterns on his arm, teasing the gritty fabric of his jacket between her fingers. "So how long have you been a member of the Railroad?" 

"You don't have to make idle chit-chat with me. I know you're not sticking around – your merc's been on about leaving since you got here, so let's not waste any time." Grace glanced around to see if anyone was watching before moving her hand deliberately to his and grasping it. "Have you seen the rest of the church?" he asked, slyly interlocking their fingers under the table. Grace shook her head. Drummer Boy smiled and dropped her hand, moving his own to her leg and gently running it upwards, squeezing the top of her thigh before standing up. "Come on then, I'll give you a proper tour." 

Grace practically jumped out of her seat to follow him as he sauntered back the way she'd entered.  
\----------------------------------------------


	2. Freedom's Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I took a lot of liberties with the layout of the church...

The church was quiet and she allowed herself to relax, confident that there were no ghouls lurking around. They walked quietly up to the steeple, Drummer Boy occasionally commenting on aspects of the church; snippets of history that Grace didn't have the heart to correct him on. When they eventually reached the door to the steeple, Grace was breathless. 

"I've got to say, climbing a million stairs is one of the biggest turn offs around." She turned to find Drummer Boy close behind her, his expression intense. He didn't answer, just tucked her hair behind her ear and lingered, his hand cupping her cheek. He tilted her head back gently and moved close to her, his lips delicately brushing against hers. "So do you have an actual name?" she whispered, their lips still lingering close to one another. 

"Not that I'm going to tell you." 

He pressed his mouth against hers with more force, not dwelling on her question, and allowed his hand to trail from her cheek down her neck as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Grace moved herself closer to him, their bodies now touching as his fingers searched blindly for the zip of her jacket. As he shucked it from her shoulders, she pushed the kiss deeper – his lips were soft and his breath hot, and as he pushed her against the wall, she moaned. 

She felt his lips turn up into a smile at her reaction and pushed their hips together. He was half hard already and Grace debated whether to peel open his trousers and speed things along. But before she could make a decision, Drummer Boy grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head, one large hand holding them effortlessly together as he began kissing along her jaw. As he reached her neck, he used his free hand to unzip her jumpsuit, exposing more skin to his mouth – but as his fingers brushed the metal of her holotags, he pulled back, pushing her wrists harder against the wall. He ran a finger along the chain and pulled them out into her eye-line. 

"Brotherhood of Steel," he drawled, "they are not going to be happy you're here..." He dropped the chain, and her wrists and, moving his hands to her hips, yanked her towards him. 

"You aren't worried I'm here to rat you out?" She gasped as he moved his mouth back to her neck, nipping at her skin. 

"No," he mumbled between kisses, "Deacon knows everything about you." He pulled the zip of her suit to her navel and bit gently along her collar bone, "he wouldn't have let you step foot in the church if he didn't trust you." He ran his hands up her stomach and under her makeshift bra, taking her breasts in his hands, skillfully massaging her now pert nipples between his fingers, his cool hands eliciting goose pimples along her flesh. 

"Good... good to know," she stuttered, finally engaging her own hands and flinging Drummer Boy's hat from his head. His lips left her neck briefly as he smiled. Next to go was his scarf, which she threw dramatically alongside the hat. As he pulled away from her a little, she seized the opportunity to swap their positions, her hands immediately undoing the buttons of his jacket and hurling it behind her. 

"Keep throwing my clothes and you're going to be in trouble," he teased, his hand now on the back of her head, angling it so Grace was looking him in the eye. Her own hands pushed under his shirt, exposing a taunt sliver of flesh below his navel. Without breaking eye contact she grasped either side of the shirt and yanked them apart – half to show off, and half to see if there was any promise behind his words – buttons flew in all directions, ricocheting off every surface but Grace kept her eyes burning on him, and cocked an eyebrow. Drummer Boy smirked but only moved to let her rip the shirt from him and throw it onto the ever increasing pile of clothes behind her. As soon as it hit the floor though, he grasped her wrists and spun her round, pushing her roughly through the door. He kicked it shut behind them and ushered her further into the room. 

It wasn't what Grace had been expecting; groups of candles sat in every corner, bathing the room in a flickering glow, the air was warm and smelled very faintly of fruit, there was a bed against one wall, a sofa and chair against another and a table with chairs in the center. Grace stood in stunned silence, her hands still pinned behind her back, the room was nice – cozy even – and in complete contrast to the rest of the church. 

Before she could think of a sarcastic comment, Drummer Boy had released her wrists and was peeling her jumpsuit from her shoulders, his fingers trailing paths along her arms as he chased the garment further down her body. After what seemed like an age, it finally hit the floor, leaving Grace standing in just her Brotherhood issue bra and pants, the warm air making her exposed skin increasingly sensitive the cool touch of Drummer Boy fingers drawing messy patterns from her legs, across her backside and towards her front.  
He draped her hair across one shoulder and scraped a hand across her scalp, pulling her hair gently to maneuver her head to the side, leaving her neck bare to his mouth. Starting at the join of her shoulder, he kissed upwards, sucking a deep bruise into the skin below her earlobe. At that, Grace moaned and arched away from him, only to have Drummer Boy snake a hand around her waist and yank her back towards him, their bodies now flush against one another. 

"You're the least subtle person I've ever met," he murmured into her ear, one hand still draped across her stomach as the other continued making zig-zag patterns towards her underwear. "Even now, when I can't see your face, you're like an open book." His gravelly voice reverberated through her, twisting her stomach into delicious knots and she pushed back into him, willing his hand between her legs. "I bet you didn't even hear Desdemona when she told you what we were all about, did you?" He dipped his hand quickly over her pants, sweeping a finger over her clit. She flinched at the sudden bolt of electricity sparking through her and leant further against him.

"Mmm it was definitely something to do with synths," she rasped. Drummer Boy chuckled into her neck. 

"Not far off." His fingers finally buried under the band of her pants and began drawing gentle swirls over her clit, she leant her head back against him, allowing his body to support hers as she relaxed under his attention. "So how much trouble are you going to be in for being if anyone finds out you were here?"

"None... mmmm, not when I turn you all in." She lolled her head towards his and planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smirked and pushed a finger inside her, thrusting until she felt her legs begin to falter. 

"I know you're not going to do that," a quick nip at her ear and another finger inside her drew a low moan from deep within her, tension pooling in her cunt, "so I'll ask again, how much trouble are you going to be in for being here?" He continued his relentless pace, dragging Grace closer to orgasm with each crook of his fingers. 

"Fu-fuck...mmmm," her eyes flickered shut her whole body tensing as a hand grasped her breast palming the soft skin and pinching her nipples. 

"Grace?" His gruff voice grounded her back in the moment as she tried to engage her brain and mouth to answer his question. 

"Fu... fucking tonnes," she eventually managed to choke out. 

"Well let's make this worth it then." As soon as the words left his mouth, Grace felt herself be pushed forwards towards the table. She caught herself on feeble arms and just about managed to prop herself up before Drummer Boy was back on her, his fingers exploring her from a new angle, coaxing back her fading orgasm. As she began to moan and her arms began to falter, his fingers dug a trail up her back encouraging her down on to the table, and as he moved his hand to roughly palm her backside she came hard with a moan, the tension finally releasing, her body going limp; supported only by the table. 

Drummer Boy allowed her a couple of seconds to recover before gently hoisting her backwards by her hips and spinning her round. 

"We should probably get these off before the next part," he said, gently pushing her pants down to her knees where she flicked them across the floor. 

"Next part? You've really thought this through," she chuckled, lifting her arms to allow him to remove her bra. 

"I erm..." He ran a hand across her completely naked body. "Yeah, I had a lot of time to think..." his hands travelled to the swell of her hips and he paused to admire her. "Earlier, when... when you were ignoring me... Fuck." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah...fuck, you're something else." 

Grace smirked and took his hand, leading him towards to bed. As his legs hit the frame she stopped, moving her hands to his trousers to deftly unbutton and remove them and his underwear. She slid them slowly down his thighs, following them until the reached the floor. 

"Sit," she commanded from her knees and he shot down on to the bed, kicking his trousers and pants from around his ankles. She slid her hands dramatically up his legs, lightly scraping the inside of his thighs before directing his erection into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip, wetting the head slightly before taking him completely into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat she released him, running her tongue along the underside of his cock as she moved him out of her mouth, but before she lost contact completely she bobbed her head back down, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. 

"Fuck, Grace," he growled, fisting his hand in her hair and tilting her head back to look at him. She swirled her tongue around him and pumped with her hand. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut with a moan. "You are, fuck... you are so good at this," he grunted. She hummed around him and he groaned again, pulling her off him by hair. He bent towards her, kissing her roughly. 

"Lie back," Grace whispered against his lips. When he was in position she climbed across him, bracing herself against his chest. She took a moment to fully appreciate him, his slim yet sturdy body still and waiting beneath her. She ran a single finger over his stomach, tracing the faint outlines of abs as she went. As she dipped below his navel he tensed, and rolled his hips slowly against her. Curious hands began exploring her body again. 

"Someone's eager," she chuckled. 

"Yeah, and someone's a tease," he retorted, his bright eyes burning into hers. 

Grace pushed backwards, rolling her cunt over his still slick cock and pulling a feral moan from deep within Drummer Boy's throat. She rocked against him a few more times before lifting her hips and forcing him inside her. She whimpered at the exquisite burning, snapping her hips back once he was fully seated inside her. She started slow, building them both up with exaggerated movements, pulling him out almost completely before seating herself back on him with a languid roll of her body. 

Drummer Boy allowed her to set the pace, pushing against her only to give her better purchase and gripping his hands against her hips to support her. 

"Fuck, you look... fucking amazing," he rasped. 

She snapped her hips quicker, his throaty voice fueling the burning in her core. 

"Keep talking," she moaned, leaning further forward to adjust the angle of her thrusts. 

"You want me to keep talking? Keep telling you how amazing you look? How good you are at riding my cock?" 

She nodded, her eyes closing and her pace faltering as heated waves began lapping across her body. Drummer Boy stepped in, canting his hips in rhythm, one hand moving to draw frantic circles across her clit. 

"Fuck, keep mmm... keep going," she begged, her orgasm dangerously close. 

"Are you close?" She nodded again and he grinned at her. "Hold it... trust me. Hold onto it, you feel so good like this. So tight and wet." She bit into her lip trying the push back the coiling heat spreading through her. "Good... God Grace, you are so good. So good, fuck." The words tumbled from his mouth as his own orgasm raced closer. "Grace?" She ignored him - her concentration entirely focused on not coming – so he grasped her chin and angled gaze to his own. "Okay... let go." 

She allowed the flames of her orgasm to consume her, falling forward against Drummer Boy's chest with a long moan, relying on him to keep thrusting as her body shattered under the waves of pleasure. They stayed like that for a moment, Grace boneless atop him, as he ran gentle hands along her sides, slowing the tempo of his thrusts until she regained the use of her limbs. 

"All good?" he murmured against her neck. She nodded and pushed herself upright, grinding her hips down. 

"Now it's your turn." 

He smiled beneath her as she ran her hands along his chest, his skin now coated in a thin layer of sweat. As he his head lolled back slightly, she picked up her pace, ignoring the growing ripples of pleasure in her cunt to focus on him. She dipped her head to his chest, licking the dip between his pecs before biting the muscle. He hissed and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her head back and pulling her smirking mouth roughly against his own. Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment before Grace nipped his bottom lip and pulled away, triumphant. He let go of her hair, trailing his hands messily down her body, attempting to touch every inch of skin. Despite her burning thighs, Grace seated herself more forcefully with each trust, fluttering her walls on the withdrawal. 

As his hands travelled towards her face she caught two fingers in her mouth and sucked them in, her tongue running along the rough pads. Grasping his wrist to anchor his hand in position she sucked hard, her tongue swirling patterns along his digits, before drawing them out of her mouth slowly and deliberately. 

"Fucking hell," he grunted. Grabbing Grace by the hips, he flipped her onto the bed, hoisting her knees up with his elbows and pounding into her. She allowed herself to relax again, the ripples turning into shockwaves that blasted through her with each thrust. It wasn't long before her body dissolved into them and she came again with forceful moan.  
Drummer Boy followed quickly after, pulling himself from her and pumping his cock a few times before spilling across her stomach. 

He flopped down beside her, both sweaty and breathless, and used the corner of the sheet to clean her off. After a few moments of silence he turned to her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. 

"You can stay up here if you want? Actually get a decent nights sleep on a bed rather than a mattress on the floor." 

"Thanks," she said as she climbed off the bed to find their underwear.  
\------------------------------------------------- 

Eventually Grace fell asleep next to Drummer Boy, where she dozed for a few hours before sneaking back into the crypt to find MacCready. He was huddled, upright, against the wall furthest from any of the tombs, hat tilted to cover his eyes and rifle clasped tightly between his hands. She crept towards him and yanked the rifle from his hands, pointing it between his eyes before he even registered what was happening. 

"Thought you always slept with one eye open MacCready?" She smirked, flipping the gun so he could snatch the handle from her. 

"I knew it was you, I was only resting my eyes..." 

"Whatever," she chuckled quietly, "come on let's go, I need to get away from here before I signal a vertibird." 

MacCready jumped up without protest and they crept towards the tunnel, careful not to wake any of the sleeping agents. 

"Off so soon you two?" 

The voice caught MacCready by surprise but before he could react Grace had already turned round to address the speaker. 

"Afraid so Deacon, wouldn't want to take up any precious resources." She didn't wait for a reply, just turned and carried on walking through the tunnel. But before they got too far away she turned back to Deacon who was lounging against the wall. "Hopefully see you around though," she called back, a wide grin plastered across her face. 

Deacon clicked his tongue and mimicked two guns with his hands, cocking Grace a smile as she copied him and sauntered out of the tunnels with a wink. MacCready ignored them and carried on through the tunnel.  
\--------------------------------------- 

The Commonwealth was dark as they exited the church. Grace fiddled with her pipboy, marking a random location to the south-west and turning on the light. 

"So are you trying to sleep with someone from every group in the Commonwealth?" MacCready huffed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to adjust them to the dark. 

"Seems like it could be a fun game," Grace replied, an infectious smile spreading across her face. MacCready paused for a second, debating whether it was worth arguing with her. 

"What groups have you got left then?" He asked, admitting defeat and smiling along with Grace. She paused for a second, her eyes glancing upwards as she silently recalled the faces of her flings. 

"The Institute..." 

"Grace no. You can't-" 

"There's Gunners and Raiders as well if they count?" 

"No... well I suppose they count, but no please, don't try-" 

"You shouldn't have said anything then," she interrupted. He didn't have time to reply before she'd lit a signal grenade– they were far enough away from Old North Church to not alert the Brotherhood to its location- and plopped herself on the ground. He sat himself down next to her where they waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Just be careful you don't get yourself hurt," he mumbled. 

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much about my wellbeing," she jested, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't, I just don't want to be stuck on that blimp by myself," he smiled nudging her head away with a shrug. "But seriously, please be careful." 

"Always am." She winked and jumped up as a vertibird rounded from behind them and landed on the patch of empty ground in front of them. 

"How was you leave Paladin Morgan," the Lancer shouted over the sound of the engine. 

"Can't complain," Grace smirked to MacCready who snorted and climbed past her onto the aircraft. 

"I won't ask," the young Lancer added, turning her attention back to the controls. 

"Much appreciated, straight up to the Prydwen please Lancer, I need to speak to Elder Maxson urgently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon definitely uses finger guns in conversation.
> 
> 100% fact.


End file.
